Tinapay
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: Eto na ang Kanta ni manong Kuroyanagi, Ang Tinapay na halaw sa kanta ng Picha pie by Parokya ni Edgar. Rated For All Audiences especially sa mga fans ni Koyasu Takehito and Seki Tomokazu


Babala lang po: Kay Hashiguchi Takashi ang may-akda ng anime ito. Parokya ni Edgar ang may-akda ng kanta na ito. Ako, pangkatuwaan lang ito!

Eton a ang paborito ng kanta ni Manong, este… Sir Kuroyanagi… ang Tina-pay! Rated K for all audience ito kundi… you will feared by the Solar Hands of Kazuma Azuma!

**Tina-pay**

Written by: Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji.

Genre: Humor and Parody

Rating: K

Language: Filipino

Noong matapos na ang Yakitate 9 at naideklara ang Pantasia ang nanalo sa match na ito, si Manong, este… si Sir Kuroyanagi Ryou ang nag-iisip at humanga kay Kazuma sa mga tinapay niya. Nang sumaglit ang gabi sa Niigata, nagpasyal siya at may nakita siya.

"coincidence ba ito…" biglang nag-isip si Ryou.

Tinawag ni Kazuma and his gang plus si Pierrot Bolneze si Ryou at namasyal sa Karaoke na doon sila mag-ce-celebrate ang victory party nila laban sa St. Pierre bakeshop (at ang pagbagsak kay Yukino) kanina.

Pagpasok ni Kazuma, mga kasama ni Kazuma sa Southern Tokyo Branch, Pierrot Bolneze at si Ryou Kuroyanagi, nag surprise ang mga taga-Niigata (at ang mga taga-Kansai) sa loob ng Karaoke bar dahil sa pagkapanalo ni Kazuma at ang Team Pantasia, nagsisikantahan na silana para wala sila sa tono.

Habang kumakanta sina Kazuma, Kyousuke, Tsukino, Pierrot at si Shigeru ng mga kanta sa Yakitate Japan songs (especially nag-ra-rap yung Pantasian Team sa _To All Tha Dreamers_ song by SOUL'd OUT), nag-iinuman si Manager Ken sa mga gangsters na kasama sa kanyang gang. Tinawag ni Kazuma si Sir Kuroyanagi para kumanta siya.

"sige na, Sir Kuro, kumanta ka na." nag-pi-please si Kazuma.

"oo nga, Sir Kuro, alam mo na yung favorite song mo noong nasa Harvard tayo eh kasama mo si Totoy kumanta niyan!" nagkakatuwaan sa pananalita si Shigeru. (remember: Totoy is Brad Kid in Japanese Version)

"sure, Ryou, maganda itong kanta na ito kaya ikaw na or you'll miss the chance of being a star!" asar ni Pierrot kay Kuroyanagi.

Biglang lumabas ang kanyang ugat sa ulo niya… tumili nang malakas na may kasiyahan at puno ang kabaliwan si Manong Kuro.

"AWRAYT! Kakanta ako!" sigaw ni Kuroyanagi.

"eto na ang susunod sa song number, si Ryou Kuroyanagi with his song… Tina-pay" biglang nag-announce si Pierrot na parang akala ninyo si Michael Buffer na may 'let's get ready to rumble' phrase niya kaya kuhang-kuha niya.

_**Tina-pay**_

_Sung by Pabokya ang Edgga_

Nag-ri-riff si Ryou na parang rakista sa tono ng gitara ng 'Picha Pie' at kumanta na siya ng may halong ka-overacting-an na ito.

_At First I was Afraid To Eat Kazuma's Tina-pay_

_Kept Thinking This Is Not A Good This Is Kazuma's Tinapay_

_And I Spent Oh So Many Nights, Just Eating Japan No. 44_

_And I Grew Strong, Because Of His Japan No. 44_

_Biglang May Box From The Other Space_

_Nakita Ko Sabay Kinuha Ko Yung Box From Outer Space_

_Binuksan Ko At Nasindak Na May Black Japan Na Sobrang Laki_

_Tinikman Ko At Nag-react Within An Hour, Naubos Ko Parang Mani…_

Nang gumaling sa pagkakanta ni Manong Ryou sa kanyang awit, Si Kazuma at Shigeru ang nag-aakmang nanggigitara na may headbanging session, samantala si Kyousuke ang may reaksyon na para si Chito Miranda na maliit ang kanyang maong shorts at short-sleeved t-shirt courtesy of _Giordano_.

"Ngee! Ba't ba akong may suot na iyan? Para ako si Chito!" tili ni Kyousuke.

"Astig ito! Nagiging ako si Jin Kazama sa Tekken!" hiyaw ni Pierrot sa tuwa.

Ngunit… Tinuloy ang kanta niya.

_**Ngayon Ako, Ay Ganito**_

_**Kundi ke Kai o kay Kyousuke you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Ngayo'y Sa Aking Tinapay Ayoko na Mahiwalay**_

_**Para Sa 'Yo, Handa na akong Magpakamatay**_

"Ba't si Kuro'y napupuno siya ng grasyang makiki-react sa tinapay niya?" nagtanong si Tsukino.

"Tsukino! Sinadya niyang dumami ang kanyang reaksyon dahil sa kanyang Tinapay ni Kazuma. Meron pang Monkey 'D Luffy, Super Kuroyanagi, Conan Tonegawa at Si Faust VIII pati ang Loquat soaked in Brown Sugar! Lahat ng reaksyon niya nagkandarapa sa isang Karaoke Bar!" Sigaw na may paliwanag si Manager Ken.

Pinigilan ni Manager Ken Si Kuroyanagi pero hinarang siya ng mga reaksyon ni Kuroyanagi.

"Nakupo… ito na ang isang _APOCALYPSE!_" biglang natulala si Manager Ken na may background music na halaw sa _The Omen._

Kaso Tinuloy niya ang kanta.

'_**Coz now I Love Kazuma's Tina-pay**_

_**Yeah, As Long As I Eat Tina-pay I Know I'll Be Alive**_

_**I Want All no. 44, 61 o Kabuki**_

_**Ang Tinapay, Kazuma's Tinapay…**_

_**Pengeh…**_

Biglang na-shock ang mga tao sa Karaoke Bar at nagsitakbuhan sila sa takot. Pero ang sasabay sa kanta na ito… si Pierrot Bolneze. Hawak na hawak niya ang mikropono niya at aakmang kakanta siya with a finesse. Pero dadamihin niya ang kanyang personalidad para sa reaksyon niya sa kanta na ito. Sinasabay ni Pierrot si Ryou at tuloy na tuloy ang kanta nila.

_It Took All Ingredients I Knew, Nilantak na agad_

_Gusto ko pa ng Tinapay ngunit ang Reaksyo'y di sapat_

_And I Spent Oh So Many Nights Just feeling Burara To Myself_

_It Make Me Cry, Wala na bang Tinapay_

_Ngayon Ako Ay Nagipit_

_Hindi Akong Istupid Person Na Katulad ni Kyousuke_

"Ano'ng Sinabi mo?" tili ni Kyousuke pero pinigilan ni Manager, Shigeru at Tsukino habang kumakanta si Manong Kuro.

_Masarap ang tinapay So I can Expect it To Be free_

_So I Called Pierrot Bolneze para mag-react pa muli… _

_**Ngayon Ako, Ay Ganito**_

_**Kundi ke Kai o kay Kyousuke you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Ngayo'y Sa Aking Tinapay Ayoko na Mahiwalay**_

_**Para Sa 'Yo, Handa na akong Magpakamatay**_

At Tinuloy muli na may Acapella

'_**Coz now I Love Kazuma's Tina-pay**_

_**Yeah, As Long As I Eat Tina-pay I Know I'll Be Alive**_

_**I Want All no. 44, 61 o Kabuki**_

_**Ang Tinapay, Kazuma's Tinapay…**_

_**Pengeh…**_

Pagkatapos silang kumanta na may puso at isip, nag-rarambol ang Pantasian Team na parang wala silang kinabukasan. Biglang may kaguluhan pero may kasiyahan sa loob ng Karaoke Bar dahil itinaas ang isang baso ng beer si Manager Ken at sumigaw siya. (although underage sila eh… softdrinks na lang para safe)

"Para sa TUNAY na Tagumpay" Sigaw ni Manager Ken

"KAMPAI!" sigaw ng mga tao sa Niigata, Southern Tokyo Branch at ang mga Azuma Household.

"pero… asan na si Kabute?" tanong ni Kyousuke.

Sa Southern Tokyo Branch ng Pantasia, humatsing si Kageto Kinoshita at sinabi niya:

"diyos ko… iniwan yata ako dito."

**Tapos-Owari-KULTOPINISH!**

Eto na ang Filipino Fan Fiction ng Yakitate Japan. Rebyu na kayo!


End file.
